New Year's Eve
by aims2009
Summary: Sarah wants Hank to make New Year's plans. Will he succeed? Established relationship. One - Shot. I don't own anything.


**I watched last night's episode and absolutely loved Hank and Sarah's scenes together! Made me so happy. :) **

**So this fic takes place on New Years Eve, but they have more of an established relationship. I don't own anything! **  
**Enjoy!**

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

* * *

Hank was sitting as his desk editing some photos on his computer when he heard the front door open. For a split second he was annoyed, he thought he had locked it behind him when he came into the studio this morning. Then he begrudgingly looked up, only to have a smile come to his face when he saw it was Sarah.

"_Um, hi, what are you doing here? I told you not to come back till Wednesday."_ Hank was happy, but a little confused to see Sarah on this particular day.

"_Well I figured I would find you here today."_ Sarah said as she placed a coffee on his desk.

"_Well….this is where I work…so…I'm kind of here a lot."_ Hank said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, _"Really? You work here? I had no idea! You're welcome for the coffee by the way."_ Sarah said as she walked around Hank's desk and hopped on top of it.

"_Thank you"_ Hank said as he stood up and kissed her on the cheek, _"now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_ Hank asked as he sat back down and saved the latest photo he was working on.

"_Well it's New Years Eve and there's this guy that I would like to spend it with, but he hasn't asked me yet…."_ Sarah played coy.

Hank sat in his chair with his head on his hand staring at Sarah with a slight smile on his face. _"hmmm, interesting, because there is the girl that I happen to like and if I play my cards right I might get lucky. Any suggestions?" _

Sarah thought about the question and responded with, _"for starters, don't use the term 'get lucky' and second you should probably just grow a pair and this amazingly beautiful woman out. Women like when the man takes charge and makes plans. But that's just my suggestion." _She said as she winked at Hank and hopped off his desk.

"_Noted, so take charge and don't say 'get lucky'…ok then, be ready by 8pm, I'll pick you up. If that's what you want to do, I mean I could…" _Hank was cut off by Sarah,_ "Hank stop you were doing so well. I'll be ready by 8pm."_

She leaned down and kissed Hank, a kiss that left Hank begging for more and in a bit of a daze. Sarah left the studio, knowing that Hank was watching her every move. She turned around as she was about to walk out the door, _"Bye Hank"_ She said with a teasing voice. _"Ok"_ was all Hank could mutter.

A few minutes after Sarah left, Hank started to panic. He wasn't one for celebrating New Years. He was lucky if he could even stay up late enough to ring in the New Year. He certainly didn't watch any of the specials and people in New York kissing each other. But he wanted to do something special for Sarah. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get a reservation somewhere this late on New Year's Eve. He gave it some thought, and came up with a great idea.

000

Sarah was busy getting ready, she had no idea what Hank was going to do. She was really hoping it wasn't just to go to some fancy restaurant. That wasn't her, and she certainly knew it wasn't him. But she was just excited to be with him. There was something special about Hank, even though he could come off cranky to some, she saw the good in him. And she liked spending time with him and getting to know him. She glanced at her watch and saw that she only had a few minutes left before Hank would be there to pick her up. She put the finishing touches on her make-up, found the shoes she wanted and her jacket. She had decided to wear a black dress that had some silver sequins in it. As she was giving herself a last look over in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door. At that moment she got butterflies in her stomach and felt like it was prom night. She hurriedly walked over to the door and opened it and her jaw almost dropped. There Hank stood, dressed up, hair combed, suit pressed and holding flowers and grinning like she had never seen before. _"Hank, wow you look nice. You clean up quite well."_

"_Thanks"_ Hank responded, _"Is that what you're going to wear?"_ Hank gave you're a look and acted a little surprised.

Sarah looked down at her dress and was a slightly offended, she thought she looked nice. _"Well yeah, is it not ok?"_

Hank chuckled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her_, "It's perfect, I'm just kidding. You look stunning."_

Sarah smacked him in the arm, _"Are you ever serious?"_

"_I'm serious when I saw you look beautiful."_ Hank stated as he kissed her check and then took her hand and started to walk out of the door.

"_So where are we going?"_ Sarah asked very excited to hear about their plans.

"_It's a secret, I can't tell you."_ Hank stated.

"_Can I have a hint?"_ Sarah was dying to know what he had planned.

"_Nope. Be patient." _Hank loved this. He didn't like surprises, but he loved planning today. He had to call in a few favors to pull it off, but he actually enjoyed planning his surprise for Sarah and he hoped she would too.

As they got in the car and started to drive Sarah tried to get Hank to give her clues but he wasn't budging. He teased her too, every time they would approach a nice restaurant he would slow down and say something like, "doesn't steak sound good?" or "that wine lounge would be fun to go to." He knew the anticipation was killing her. Which is why he knew should would be even more confused when he pulled into the parking lot at the University of Berkeley.

"_Um, Hank…what's going on? Why are we at U of B?"_ Sarah really had no idea what was going on.

"_Remember this morning when you said that you wanted the guy to take charge, well this is me taking charge. Now just be patient!"_ Hank grabbed her hand and lead her to the art building.

As the got closer to the art building, Sarah could see a security guard standing by the main door. _"Hank we're going to get in trouble, we should leave."_ Hank just kept walking towards the main door.

"_Good evening Hank."_ The security guard said and opened the door for the two of them.

"_Good evening Steve. Thanks."_ Hank replied as they walked through the front door.

"_You know that guy? So we're not going to go to University jail?"_ Sarah was still a little unsure about all of this.

Hank laughed a little, _"No, we aren't going to go to University Jail." _

They approached a door that said, "Art Gallery 1" on it. He opened the door and led Sarah in. The room had about 30 photos on the walls. Hank let go of Sarah's hand and walked up to a photo and started to observe it. Sarah walked up behind him, _"wow, that's really good. I like it."_ Sarah stated. _"All these photos are from the beginning photo students. At the end of the semester the display some of the best in the Art Gallery over winter break. Wow, just look at that!"_

"_What?"_

"_Look at those mat cuts, PERFECT! Maybe you could take a class!"_ Hank teased.

For the second time tonight, Sarah smacked him in the arm, "_Hey I'm getting better. Maybe if my boss was a better teacher, than I would be better!"_ Sarah said, defending herself. Hank just smiled and put his arm around her and led her around the room looking at all the photos. When the had looked at all of them, Hank said, "so what did you think?"

"_I really enjoyed that. I've never had a private gallery tour."_ Sarah said.

"_Well that's good, but it was just a small detour, come on."_ Again, Hank took her arm and headed towards the elevator. As they stepped in he hit 'rooftop' button and stood back.

"_That's the rooftop."_ Sarah started.

Hank looked at her, _"yes….i know"_ And once again, Sarah was slightly confused.

"_Hank we can't go on the roof, just because you know the security guard, I don't think you can get away with that."_

"_Will you just trust me?"_ Hank stuck his arm out and waited for Sarah to take it. Reluctantly, she did and then the doors opened and Sarah was left speechless. They walked out of elevator and Sarah saw countless candles lit, roses everywhere and a small table in the center with plates set.

"_You did all of this?" _Sarah said, on the verge of tears.

"_Well, I had a little help. But yeah"_ They walked over to the table and sat down. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

"_How on earth did you do all of this?"_ Sarah just wanted to take all of it in and remember every detail. She couldn't believe that Hank, the guy that originally didn't want to hire her, the guy who had given her so much crap when they first started working together, had done all of this.

"_I know the head of the photography department. He needed a guest lecturer awhile back and he called me, I was reluctant to do it at the time, but it seems to have paid off."_ He said and handed Sarah her glass of champagne. _"They have multiple art galleries on campus and once and awhile they have parties up here to for the art galleries. So I called him and asked if I could put something together. Steven, the security guard helped with all the candles and made sure everything was to code with the candles." _ Hank looked around was proud of what he had accomplished.

"_It's absolutely wonderful Hank, thank you."_

"_When I first met you, I had no idea what I was getting into. And every day I'm so glad that I gave you a chance and I'm so glad that I've gotten to know you Sarah. You make my life so much better, you're an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Here's to a great new year!" _Hank finished and raised his glass to toast Sarah. She had tears in her eyes and gave him a big hug.

"_Hank this was beyond perfect, thank you so much. I'm so looking forward to the new year!" _The two enjoyed their champagne and the great view of the city. After a few minutes of looking out over the city, Hank turned some music on.

"_Care to dance? I don't do this often so I would take me up on this offer if I were you." _ Hank offered his hand.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, _"I would love to Hank."_

The two danced and laughed and were both very excited about all the new things that 2013 would bring them.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that Hank is here to stay on Parenthood!**


End file.
